Elsword no Nichijo
by Sky Heartbeat
Summary: Nih fanfic terinspirasi dari Devi Switch Reverse. tapi charnya diganti dengan Elsword. pasti berbeda deh ama punya Switch. Check it out and leave a review for me. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson: Hei, kita buat Elsword menderita yuk?**

**All kecuali Elsword: YEAHHH...!**

**Azure : Entah kenapa ya gua suka ngeliat salah satu anggota Elgang nista?**

**Crimson: Iya, gua juga sama!**

**Aisha: Auk ah... bisa nggak kita langsung ke cerita?**

**Azure: Ah, Aisha. Suka amat kau ngeliat Elsword menderita/nista?**

**Crimson: Iya tuh! Eh, maaf kalo nggak perhatiin readers semua. Let's go to the story! Aisha, Disclaimer-nya donk?**

**Aisha: -sigh- Oke lah kalo begitu.**

**Crimsonic Dark Aggressor bukan yang punya Elsword maupun gamenya. Tapi entah kenapa dia suka ngeliat Elsword nista? Mungkin terinspirasi dai fanfic-nya SwitchON / Devi Switch Reverse kale!**

**Crimson: WOI, JANGAN SEBUTIN! Dah, langsung ke cerita.**

**Wooppsss... gua lupa kelasnya:**

**Elsword: Infinity Cocky Hedgehog #plak maksudku Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Bitch #eh maksudku Dimension Witch.**

**Raven: Veteran Pervert #diHarpoonSpear maksudku Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Eve: Code:Battle Saraph #diPhysicalArtilery maksud gue Code:Battle Seraph**

**PikaChung *diteriakin ama tangisannya Chung* maksud gua Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Note: Semuanya berumur 17 tahun, gak kurang gak lebih.**

**Warning: **

**GaJe, Typoness, OOC full abizzzz sampai tingkat akut(emangnya kanker?), kata-kata kacau, acak adut, dll kalo ada kekurangan salah khilaf mohon maaf #plak *malah pidato***

**Chapter 1**

**Elsword's POV**

Hei, namaku Elsword. Gua punya cerita buat para readers yang disana. Di awal gua masuk Velder High School, hidup gua yang awalnya biasa-biasa aja jadi nista stadium lanjut(lu pikir tu kanker otak ya?). dan juga gua punya teman-teman yang nista pula. Contohnya aja Aisha, jujur aja, dia itu manis, cantik, pintar, tapi si do'i keliatannya kayak anak-anak deh, walaupun umurnya udah 17 tahun. Rena, dia cukup dewasa, walaupun kalau ada yang bertengkar, contohnya gua ama Aisha, yang sering berkicau #eh maksudku beradu mulut, langsung berubah menjadi wanita yang hampir sama dengan guru killer(?). liat aja, auranya yang semula normal jadi menyeramkan. Tapi itu dulu pas SMP. Gua masih Rune Slayer dan Aisha masih Void Princess. Raven, kalem, dingin, sama dinginnya dengan tangan kanannya yang udah karatan, dan... kalo gua dekat-dekat ama dia, rasanya feeling gua jadi nggak enak, kayak dikelilingi arwah mantannya dulu yang mirip banget ama Rena, Seris. Eve, nah, ini dia satu-satunya gadis yang paling waras, walaupun si do'i sering memberi gua tamparan sekuat sarung tinju(?). Chung, jujur aja, wajahnya kayak cewek, walaupun agak macho sih... Liat aja dia, masa Destroyer yang keliatannya berat itu bisa diangkat oleh dia (Lho, kok malah ke Game-nya sih?). Oh iya, sekarang gua udah jadian ama Aisha, emang iya, gua bener-bener suka ama Aisha. Jujur aja, dia udah berubah, yang tadinya 'the most annoying' menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa. Dah, kembali ke dunia nyata, gua bangun setiap jam 6 pagi. Alarm pun berbunyi, gua sih maunya guling ke kanan, malah terbentur tembok, jadi gua guling ke kiri, tapi malah jatuh, dalam posisi nungging lagi. Lha ini, kesialan gue dimulai. Tak lama kemudian, kakakku, Elesis memanggilku, 'Elsword, cepat kebawah! Sarapan udah siap!' "Iya kak! Aku akan segera kesana!" aku berteriak. Sesuda beres-beres di kamar, gua ngeilat kakak laki-laki gue, Ercnard Sieghart (maaf, ini bukan crossover ama GC) udah duduk duluan. "Lho, mana ayah dan ibu?" "Mereka udah pergi duluan. Katanya sih tugas dinas di luar kota." "Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, kakak dimana?" "Dia pergi ke kampus duluan." Wat?! Cepet amat kakakku pergi! Padahal barusan aja dia memanggilku. "Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya?" gua sehabis makan lalu mandi, setelah mandi ku memakai seragam sekolah, sempat gua ngeliat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7.30 'wah, tinggal 30 menit lagi. Harus cepat nih.' "Kak, aku pergi dulu!" "Hati-hati di jalan!" gua menutup pintu dan tak sengaja bertemu Aisha. "Hai! Jalan bareng yuk!" Aisha mengangguk. "Boleh." Tapi... nggak disangka, sekolahnya kok sepi amat. Yaudah, gua dan Aisha masuk. Kami berdua bertemu dengan salah satu guru, "Bu, kok kelasnya sepi amat sih?" "Lho, kalian berdua tidak tau?" Aisha bertanya, "Tidak tau kenapa?" "Kan hari ini natal." Kami berdua berpikir. 'buset! Pantesan hari ini sepi, mana dingin lagi. Tapi kok nggak turun salju ya?' "Elsword, kau tidak apa-apa?" "Eh, tidak apa-apa bu." Gua dan Aisha langsung ngacir. Di jalan, gua malah ngalamin sesuatu yang membuat gua naik pitam, yaitu tas gua dicuri oleh jambret. "WOII, JAMBRET! KEMBALIKAN TAS GUAAAA!" Aisha menahanku. "Sabar Els, Sabar." Huhh... kalo gak ada Aisha, gua udah ancurin tuh si jambret. Akupun menghela nafas. "Hahh... biarlah. Palingan isinya cuman payung, buku kosong, dan komik h****i." Eh, keceplosan. Malah mendapat 'death glare' dari Aisha sendiri. "Yaudahlah, mending kita pulang aja yuk." Gua sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Di jalan, kami berdua melihat sebuah kotak mengapung di sungai. Kami takut kalo isinya bom atau bayi yang dibuang oleh ibunya sendiri. Gua berinisiatif terjun ke sungai mengambil kotak tersebut. Setelah diambil kami berdua membukanya, malah yang kami dapatkan adalah... SEBUAH BONEKAAA! MANA BONEKANYA SEREM LAGI! Langsung kubuang karena takut kalo boneka tu datang takut boneka itu dateng ke asrama malem-malem. Hiiii...!

Setelah melalui hal-hal sial, kami berdua langsung mengunci pintu asrama. Maklum, ini kan asrama campuran (emang ada?!). aku langsung pundung di atas ranjang dalam posisi berbaring (aneh -_-), sementara Aisha malah di dekapan ku, tidur-tiduran. Gua tau kalo dia pake skill teleport. Yaudah, mending gua tidur ama Aisha daripada pundung terus gara-gara sial. Eits... jangan pikir macam-macam.

**Crimson: wew, panjangnye...**

**Elsword: itu mah pendek. Tadi loe pake bahasa melayu?**

**Crimson: pendek hidung lo kaleee... masalah buat lo? **

**Aisha: apa yang kau katakan ke pacar gua barusan tadi?! *^***

**Crimson: ng-nggak ada...**

**Azure: Haaa... sejak kapan Aisha beneran jadian ama Elsword?0 _0' Ah, udahlah. Mind to Review? ^v^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson: Hai, kami balik lagi nih di penpik Elsword. XD**

***Sunyi***

**Azure: Kemana ya mereka semua?**

**Crimson: Meneketempe! Mungkin mereka lagi sparring.**

***Twilight dan Scarlet datang***

**Twilight: Hai semuanya! *sambil melambaikan tangan***

**Scarlet: H-hai. *sambil nge-blushing* O_O**

**Crimson: Scarlet-chan jangan gugup. Kan ada aku disini. :D**

**Azure: Modus ni anak. -_-**

**?: 'Iya tuh'**

**Twilight: *nyiapin Yukianesa* siapa disana?!**

**Azure: *nyiapin Bolverk* tunjukkan diri kalian!**

***si Crimson peluk-peluk Scarlet, sementara mereka berdua lagi menodongkan senjata mereka ke kedua orang tersebut yang ternyata Elsword dan Aisha***

**Elsword: turunin senjata kalian berdua! Kok malah OOT sih?**

**Azure: Jiahh... kami kira Ran? **

**Elsword: Hmph... eh, siapa mereka berdua? O_O**

**Crimson: Oh, mereka berdua? Hei, perkenalkan diri kalian.**

**Twilight: Gua Twilight, salam kenal.**

**Scarlet: A-aku Scarlet.**

**Azure: Maklum, Scarlet sebenarnya pemalu.**

**Crimson: Dah, langsung ke cerita.**

**Azure: Eits... Disclaimer dan Warning-nya dulu**

**Crimson: Oh iya, Twilight, Disclaimer-nya donk?! Dan Scarlet Warningnya, ya?**

**Twilight & Scarlet: Baiklah.**

**Disclaimer: Red Lunatic Sword bukan yang punya Elsword maupun gamenya sendiri. MANA SEMUA ORANG?!**

**Warning: GaJe, abal-abal, OOC, Typo(kalo ada), kata-kata narsis/KKN(?), dll**

**Aisha's POV**

Hai, nama gua Aisha. Gua sekarang jadi pacarnya Elsword. Walaupun dulu dia sukaaaa banget mainin perasaan perempuan. Gua ingat pas dia lagi SMP, dia mainin perasaan gua. Gimana coba, seorang gadis seperti aku dipermainkan perasaannya, untung nggak main badan, maksudku, 'gituin' orang gitu. Tapi sekarang dia udah berubah. Secara biologis, mental anak laki-laki yang sudah berumur 17 tahun kayaknya, udah dewasa deh. Dia kagak pernah mainin perasaan perempuan lagi. Dah ah, kembali ke realita. Perasaan gue kok malah ketularan Elsword, gua mau tanya kepada para readers semua, penyakit apa yang ditularkan Elsword? Bener, penyakit nista, bukan kusta. Tapi untung aja gua udah sembuhin tuh penyakit sialan. Sayangnya, pacar gue satu-satunya ini kayaknya menderita deh. Gimana ya, caranya supaya Elsword nggak nista lagi? Hmmm...

08.00

Jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di Velder High School dimulai. Kayaknya dia lagi terambat masuk. Waduh, gimana ini? Eh, kok malah aku sih yang sibuk sendiri? Eh, tu dia datang.

**Elsword's POV**

Gua langsung membuka pintu kelas kayak abis dikejar hantu(?). Waduh gimana ini, mana Miss Camilia lagi yang ngajarin Bahasa Inggris. Kata kakak gua yang pernah sekolah disini, Miss Camilia sebenarnya guru _killer_. Hiiiiii... jadi ngeri gimana ngerasain punya guru tersebut. Dah, yang penting gua udah nyiapin badan atau nyiapin telinga(?) buat di teriakin. "Omatase..." Kata gua dengan muka sewot. Mau tau alasannya? Ini dia ceritanya...

Gua bangun kesiangan gara-gara insiden kemarin. Mana tas gue dicuri lagi, mana badan gue bau, baju gue basah kuyup gara-gara ngambil kotak yang dikira bom atau bayi, tapi yang ditemukan malah boneka yang lusuh bin menakutkan, sampe gua nggak ingat besok pelajaran sang guru _killer_ tersebut.

"Elsword, darimana saja kau?" tanya Miss Camilia. Kok, kayaknya ada yang berubah deh. Gua lagi mimpi kale ye? Sha, tampar gue donk. "Maaf, bu. Tadi tidur kesiangan gara-gara insiden kemarin." Jawabku jujur. Karena suasana beliau lagi baikan, jadinya yah... "Ya sudah. Ada mi ayam special tuh (hoi hoi jangan promosi disini!)." Gua langsung ngacir ke tempat duduk gua di sebelah Aisha.

**Skip time... (males... -_-)**

**Normal POV**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, dan para siswa berhamburan. Elsword berjalan dengan gaya Zombie(?). Orang-orang pasti bertanya kenapa Elsword, murid seganteng dan senarsis kayak dia jalan kayak zombie (Azure: HOEEEEKKKK!). Alasannya? Ya, dia lagi kena tanggal 13 (maksudnya tanggal sial gituuu). Teman-temannya dari kelas lain juga kebingungan melihat yang satu ini. "Hoi, kenape lu jalan kayak mayat hidup?" itu sih sama aja Ven! "Nggak. Cuman gue merasa hidup gue kena penyakit nista tingkat akut (Emang lu pikir kanker?)" "Wah, lu seharusnya pergi ke dokter." Ckckck, Rena Rena, bikin orang Illfeel aja. Kan udah tau kalo Elsword benci dokter, apalagi mantri. Alasannya? Ya, dia kena sunat dua kali(?) "Ogah. Eh, emang ada dokter yang bisa nyembuhin penyakit nista?" tanya Elsword. "Emang ada. Tuh, dokter spesialis kulit." Lho, kok jadi ngawur sih? "ITU SIH KUSTA DASAR BEGOOOOOOO!" semuanya berteriak kesal, sementara si Rena malah cengar-cengi GaJe. "Udah ah. Jangan buat aku illfeel lagi." Ujar Elsword kayak anak kecil gak jadi dibeliin Gundam(?) ama emaknya. "Cup cup cup, jangan nangis donk?" Lho, Rena kok malah ngejek? Sementara yang lain pada sweatdrop berjamaah (lu pikir ni shalat jumat?). "GUA GAK NANGIS! T_T" lu bukannya nangis, tapi kecium bawang merah trus ngeluarin air mata. "Kalo lu gak nangis, terus kenape mata lu ngeluarin air mata?" Eve bertanya pake bahasa manusia (Eve: lu kira gue ini manusia pake batere?)

**Skip time kedua kalinya (soalnya males... -3-)**

**Elsword's POV**

Gua pulang dengan selamat wal afiat (lu pikir lagi perang?). kubuka pintu rumah gua, dan ternyata... *drumroll* kakak gua nungguin aku di ruang tamu sambil megang pedang bambu. "Elsword..." kata kakakku kayak mau ngehajar preman pasar. Tapi beberapa menit sikapnya langsung berubah kayak banci kaleng mau towel-towel 'anu'nya gue(?). "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kok matamu kayak begadang 7 hari 7 malam sih(?)" kok rasanya gue dengerin suara bokap gue? Entah mata gue yang udah rabun ato telinga gue yang bermasalah? "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah." "Hah?! Oi, gua Ercnard Sieghart Els, gua Sieghart sang Highlander dari Kanavan (Azure: WOI! KENAPE LU OOT?!)" bener kan apa yang ku katakan, ternyata telinga gua kesumbat. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" yah malah nanya balik. "..." gua milih diem daripada bales pertanyaan kakak gue, dan langsung ngacir ke kamar, ngurungin diri selama 100 tahun (Azure: lu kira lu tahan gak kayak kakek lu itu?!).

**Next Day...**

**Still Elswod's POV**

"Hah, dimana aku?" tiba-tiba gua berada di sebuah ruang yang dihiasi kerlipan cahaya. "Rasanya gua di..." perkataan gue terpotong pas gue ngeliat ada lubang besar menghisap kerlipan cahaya tersebut, yang ternyata adalah... LUBANG HITAM! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gua tereak sekencang mungkin.

**Back to Reality...**

Gara-gara mimpi sialan itu tadi, alhasil gue jatuh dari kasur gue, mana gayanya nungging lagi (Azure: dejá vu kalo gak salah). "Cuman mimpi." Gumam gue. "Elsword, sarapan sudah siap." Teriak kakak gue lagi. Kok prasaan ini terulang terus ya? "Iya, aku akan kesana segera." Ya udah, yang penting jalani hidup apa adanya (Azure: catat!)

**Crimson: ****yah, selesai.**

**Elsword: selesai pantat gue, ini belum berakhir!**

**Azure: lupakan si Hedgehog saraph ini.**

**Twilight & Scarlet: Review Please! ^v^**


End file.
